Skiing, snowboarding, and other snow sports are very popular activities that require both a great deal of equipment and a considerable amount of energy to participate in. When partaking in any of these activates one may require a pair of skis, poles, snowboards, goggles, a helmet, gloves, as well as a host of other personal items. Carrying these items without any assisting devices can be difficult and exhausting. This problem is only exacerbated if users need to assist small children in carrying their equipment. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to allow users to carry multiple sets of skis or snowboards, along with helmets and other snow sports related equipment with one device. The wheels will also allow the users to transport the equipment with much less effort on their part, leaving users with much more energy for the slopes. The present invention can also be used by guests or staff to transport gear around the premises for checking in, checking out, or any other reason they deem fit.
Users can obtain two additional benefits from the present invention. While not the intended use of the present invention, during the summer months, users may use the device to carry non-ski related objects such as trashcans or ice chests. There are also multiple places on the present invention for users to place advertisements.